


The Iliad

by MYcakes



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: What better way for Maya and Riley to realize their feelings for each other than in a war with everything at stake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too much of this fic.

Professor Antonio of drama class glared at everyone in the teachers lounge. Harper was the only one sitting in his table, the rest couldn't stand his snob attitude. It didn't pass his notice that things have been slow the last few years.

"I can't stand this!" he says as he slams his hands on the table grabbing the attention of the nearby. "There's a horrible lack of excitement, participation, and fun in school. Back in my day club activities were important," Antonio grumbles. "The youth is all about their cellphones."

"Hmmm, what was that?" Harper the english teacher looks up from her phone.

Cory Matthews walks into the teachers lounge and sits down next to Harper. "Mondays. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Harper shrugs.

"I'll tell you what going on. We're going to join forces and put on the best modern play ever performed in this school since my high school musical!" Antonio claps his hand.

"We are?" The english and history teacher say in unison.

"A play that incorporates the best of english, history, and drama!" Antonio stands on his chair bringing the attention of the rest of the faculty. "We're doing the Iliad!"

"That's sounds unreasonably difficult for us," Cory whines.

"We'll make it sixty percent of the student's grade," Antonio declares. "Like a school project."

The teachers clap in amazement.

"Oh boy," Cory says a little worried.

During first period they gather their classes and take them to the drama classroom. It's spacious and had plenty of chair left after they had all assembled.

"Daddy," Riley rises her hand. "Why are we here?"

"Thank you for asking honey," he studies the kids. "Where's Maya?"

"Grabbing a pillow from her locker," Riley says.

"We've brought you all here to announce the play we'll be producing and your roles in it," Antonio walked over. The students began to bore and settle in their chairs for a nap. "It counts for sixty percent of your grade so listen," he hisses with a cold smile. "We're doing a modern day version of the Iliad."

Confused chatter erupted in the room as the students tried to figure out what he was talking about. Antonio rolls his eyes.

"Troy. The movie with Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom," Harper clarifies and the students all go oh.

"This is serious guys. You're all terrible actors so I'm going to do the best I can to match you to a relevant character. The rest will be trees and whatnot." The kids groaned. "Farkle!" Farkle jumps in his seat and looks up in alarm. "You'll be playing pretty boy Paris."

"He looks nothing like Orlando Bloom," a girl in the back pointed that.

"He looks exactly like the wall painting of Paris," Antonio refutes. "Zay!"

"Urgh," the boy shrinks back.

"You'll be Menelaus. Husband of Helen."

"Wifey!" Zay looks around to the pretty cheerleaders.

"Isadora. You'll be playing Andromeda. Hector's girl."

"I don't want a role where I'm just someones girl. Can I be Odysseus too?" She asks.

"Sure, if you can memorize both scripts."

"Lucas you'll be-"

Maya slams the doors opens and stumbles in. "Sorry I'm late. Had to rescue a cat from a tree." She moves over to Riley, pushes Lucas from his chair and takes his seat.

"Hmmm, Maya and Riley will play Achilles and Patroclus. Thank you for volunteering," Antonio moves on.

"I what?" Maya holds her pillow to her. "What did I unwillingly volunteer for, honey?"

"I need two people that can satisfy my audience. Your dynamic is the perfect fit," Antonio says.

"Uhm, the only resemblance between Maya and Achilles is that they're both blond and temperamental," Zay speaks out.

"We're getting roles to reenact Troy, peaches," Riley fills her in.

"Oh, I love that movie," she grins. "And yeah, Zay is right. Achilles is a dude. I'm a dudette."

Harper steps up. "Actually Achilles's mother disguised him as a girl for weeks to keep him from getting recruited. The best warrior of the greeks had feminine features."

"Why not Farkle and Lucas or anybody else?" Riley asks.

"They don't have that deep unquestionable visible bond of Achilles and Patroclus," Antonio shakes his head. "Achilles and Patroclus had known each other since childhood, they shared the same tent and women."

"What?" Riley asks about the last bit.

"And!" Cory quickly moves on. "After Pat kicked the can Achilles was incredibly distraught and furious. He avenged his best friend even though it meant his certain doom as well. Their comrades even mingled their ashes together. Farkle gets brain tired after listening to Lucas talk too much."

"True," Farkle shrugs.

"That kind of bond can't be faked. And why have mediocre when we have the real thing here," Harper says to Riley and Maya.

"That's so sweet and sounds like a great idea. They're together even after death," Riley places her hand over her head and grasps Maya's hand. "Maya how does that sound?"

"Mmmm yeah, I'm game. Being forever together even after dead is what I planned all along. I'd go on a rampage if anyone tried to kill my best friend," Maya squeezes Riley's hand.

"We've known each other since childhood. We have sleepovers and share everything. We love each other more than anybody else and we'd do anything for each other," Riley grins.

"See perfect," Antonio sighs. "You both gracefully tiptoe between the lines of Eros and Philia. Keep that up."

"I won't have to do much right?" Maya says suddenly.

"No. You mope for most of the play while Riley coddles you."

"Oh, perfect," Maya puts the pillow on Riley's lap, lays down and takes her nap.

"Lucas!"

"Yes sir?" He squirms.

"Lucas you'll be Hector, the best of the Trojans."

"Nice," he cheers.

"You kill Riley and Maya ends up killing you," Smackle informs him.

"Oh, not nice," he quiets.

Antonio assigns the rest of the cast and announces who got stuck making the props. Maya would have been upset she wasn't assigned the task of painting if she had been awake. To get to know their characters a little better and Harper would be reading the Iliad to them in class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cons of living deep south is that its summer weather all the time, no snow, and no apple trees. The pro is that there are mangos and coconuts. I also may or may have not read the song of Achilles and it was alright, the book Helen of Troy was pretty alright too. Sorry for any errors

The gang was eagerly looking over an easy to read for high schooler's the Iliad at Lunch. Lucas and Riley were reading from the start, Zay had skipped to the end and skimmed the rest heartily munching on apple slices, Sarah and Yogi were looking over SparkNotes, and Farkle and Smackle were doing cute faces at each other. Maya didn't take part in the excitement and ate her yogurt. She thought herself more of an impromptu actor and she already had so much in common with Achilles like...

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Riley looked over Maya's shoulder.

"Wiking Achilles," she bats her lashes. "Even though I spend most of my time doing nothing we end up being important."

"Achilles is like the main character...toward the end," Farkle explains. "Pat is the catalyst. The spark that lite the dynamite."

"See even in mythology the only relationship that matters is ours," Riley grins.

"Mhmmm, there's more subtext here than the Xena show," Zay chuckles while the younglings look at him confused. "Listen to this," he prepares his voice. "Dear heart, I wish everyone was dead besides you and I, my Pat, my beloved," Zay shakes his head. "Achilles needs to chill when Pat isn't there to filter his impulsiveness."

"What subtext? It's clear that Achilles loves Pat. Isn't that right, darling?" Maya puts her head on Riley's shoulder.

"Yeah. We give each other pet names all the time," Riley points out. "And the world would be wonderful if it was just me and Maya...no offense Farkle," Riley tells him.

"Professor Antonio is right. You both are perfect for the roles. Pretty crazy," everyone in the table says. Riley laughs and clasps hands with Maya.

"Yeah, but they're both girls. These are two matcho dudes," Sarah refutes. "Farkle, Lucas, and Zay don't call each other cute pet names."

"Not true!" Zay looks at Farkle. "Buddy," he punches Farkle on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"I don't see the point," Riley shakes her head. "And why aren't we talking about Helen? Isn't she the main character?

"Not really. The Iliad starts by groaning about the rage of Achilles," Lucas says.

"I'm going to point out the elephant in the room. Let me put it this way. Guys what's the most baffling thing you've heard them say to each other?" Sarah asks around. "Yogi?"

"Oh, uhm," Yogi looks at Riley and she smile's innocently. "I think I heard Riley call Maya daddy once or twice."

This time Maya blushes and Riley tilts her head saying, "we were role playing."

"I don't need to hear this," Lucas shakes his head and Maya blushes harder.

"She didn't mean it like that!" She denies, worried about Riley's innocence. "Context Yogi!"

"See," Sarah pushes her glasses up. "There's some suspicious activity happening here."

"What's happening?" Riley asks a little confused at what she's missing.

"Nothing," Maya panics and pulls her hand away from Riley.

"You've called her daddy?" Marly covers her mouth.

"We were playing!"

Under her breath Maryl says, "yeah because straight girls call each other daddy."

"Anything else," Sarah persists even with the murderous glare Maya sends her.

"Maya painted a rainbow bridge with her and Riley standing on it," Zay eats his fries and ducks his head.

"Maya worked hard on that Zay. She couldn't paint us underneath the bridge," Riley tells him. "It's not she hasn't drawn you before."

"They had a short-lived break from each other," Lucas recalls. "I didn't know friends could do that. And apparently the relationship that matters the most isn't Riley and mines."

"Everybody knew that Lucas, you were just playing yourself," Farkle shrugs. "You can't top the first true friendship that was each other. They're like alpha and omega, yin and yang, black and white, thunder and lightning, each other's half. You're like the awkward third wheel that stumbles between them sometimes."

"I remember that," Riley laughs and slowly turns her head to glare at Maya.

"I came back," Maya pouts.

"You guys broke up," Marly can't believe it.

"It doesn't even count as a break," Maya huffs. "Our break," Maya does quotation marks, "was us hanging out at Topanga's a few feet away from each other. We were apart for less than an hour. Let's talk about something else. Like...like how my character is a total boss! I beat more trojans than Helen has hair." Sarah aka Helen pats her head to that.

"You're also a total douche to everyone except Patroclus," Smackle notes.

"Well Riley's feelings are the only thing I really care about anyways," Maya huffs and thinks about what she just said. "And besides, the douche is the one who takes Helen and doesn't give her back. I didn't start a whole war!" Maya stares at Sarah and Farkle who give offended gasps.

"Hey!" Farkle defends himself. "It wasn't Paris's fault that Dite didn't mention Helen's husband had an army backing him up. He was a simple shepherd man."

"Simple man that got lots of people and an entire civilization destroyed," Smackle sips her drink.

"Including me," Maya glares at him.

"You screwed yourself over," Zay shakes his head. "You couldn't just let Pat die and have someone else kill Hector. Naw, you had to give the whole eat you raw speech."

"It was a badass speech," Maya defends her character.

"Urgh," Riley clutches Lucas's hands. "Please don't kill me."

"Ya. There are better ways to solve a triangle," Maya snarks.

"Have to be faithful to the book Riles," Lucas gives her a sweet smile.

"Don't call her Riles," Maya glares and Lucas flinches.

"Yes ma'am."

"You guys are still doing the triangle thing?" Sage walks past them. "Teenagers and their over the top angst."

"Thank you for your input," Maya shouts after her.

Riley lets go of Lucas's hands and leans back to Maya. Sage was smart and she did feel ridiculous sometimes with the triangle of theirs. Riley had promised a boy wouldn't come between them and it wouldn't, no relationship mattered more than theirs.

"I think it's sweet that Paris committed all those years to keep Helen," Riley pats Farkle's back in support and smiles at Sarah. "He couldn't get the girl he crushed on in a normal way so he had to be brave, devious, and step out of the norm. He fought for the one he loved and that's to be respected. They were together for a decade and made it count. The triangle of theirs was something else."

"Yeah, but the book states he got his ass kicked by Zay in a duel that could have ended the war and saved lives," Sarah shakes her head. "If they hadn't interfered they would have killed Farkle and I would go back to Zay."

"Nobody is surprised by the outcome," Lucas high fives Smackle.

"I understood that reference," Smackle grins and Farkle glares suspiciously at them.

"Smackle!"

"I'm here babe," Smackle cuddles up to him.

Maya looks up from her phone and to Zay. "I get Menelaus. Helen must have been his most beloved person in the world like Riley is to me. I'd do stuff with terrible consequences if Riley was taken from me," Maya glares at Lucas on the last part.

"Your character has the biggest tally of deaths Maya," Smackle states.

"Shh Maya and Achilles have a lot of rage that they need to channel. Maybe I should put us into a yoga class," Riley thinks aloud.

"And the moment things didn't go your way you stopped being a bro, got your mom to against us and sulked in your tent," Smackle drinks her tea. "Achilles is a jerk."

"Don't talk about Maya that way," Riley puts her arms around Maya in a protective manner.

"Yeah! It's not my fault. It's Yogi's," Maya points at him

"Mine? I'm just helping Zay get his girl back," Yogi puts his arms up in an innocent gesture.

"Uh-huh," Smackle shakes her head. "Your intentions were a hundred percent pure Agamemnon. Right."

"This play is tense. Lots of rage and dying extras and weeping," Riley notes. "And screeching mostly done by Maya."

"I do have great vocal cords," Maya smiles proudly.

"I'm worried we're going to get to emotionally invested in this. Like the time Sarah's dad came," Riley says and the boys in the table groan.

"Please," Zay puts his arm around Farkle's shoulders. "We're all the best of buddies. Nothing can tear us apart."

Sarah bursts out laughing. "Oh, this is going to be great. Betrayal, deaths, friction, and romance. I like.

"Hello to the odd Riley fan club," came the girl that rejected Riley's friendship.

"Hello female Voldemort," Smackle smacked back and the girl scoffs.

Marly looks around the table in alarm. "When did I join the Riley fan club?"

"You don't join. It just sucks you in," Zay whispers. "There's no escape."

"Cult figure. Cult leader. Cult figures and leaders number one fan," she names Riley, Maya, and Farkle who gives mixed reaction of acceptance, irritation, and dismay.

"Maya, I promised Josh I wouldn't join any cult until I reached sophomore year college," Riley grimaces and turns back to Voldemort. "Hello girl who has yet to fall for my charm."

"How ya doin, she who shall not be named," Maya asks sarcastically and drapes her arm around Riley's waist.

The girl sigh's and steadies herself. "I'm just going to be upfront about this."

"Yeah, don't worry about my feelings. Words are only more mentally scarring than stones," Riley readies herself.

"I don't want to work with you two longer than necessary so don't drag me into Rileytown."

"Why not? There's sunshine every day and friendly neighbors," Zay spreads his arms at his company.

"It isn't that bad once you get used to it," Sarah admits.

"Why would we want to be anywhere near you?" Maya says a little disgusted at the idea.

"I'm Briseis," she says.

"Your name is Braces?" Maya says mostly surprised. She never bothered to learn new names.

"No," Braces sighs and looks at the ceiling for strength to continue. "That's my character."

"Braces who? Doesn't sound important," Maya shakes her head. "I'm looking forward to not working with you."

"She's Achilles love interest," Riley clues her in and Maya gags.

"Why do I keep getting set up with people I don't like," Maya cries out to Farkle.

"Humans are drawn to others suffering and turmoil," he explains and Smackle purrs. "Drama as well. What's more dramatic than pained unrequited love and complicated feelings?"

"Triangles are officially my least favorite shape," Maya moans. "They're nothing but trouble."

"I'm starting to feel the same," Riley agrees.

"It's not a triangle!" The girl hisses. "You pillaged her village and took her as a prize," Braces glares at Maya who is offended that everyone is blaming her for her characters faults. Maya makes a mental note to look over her character's profile page in spark notes.

"Nobody's relationship is perfect," Maya shakes her head.

"Hey!" Smackle jumps in her seat. "Me again."

"This is great! It's an opportunity for us to get to know each other better," Riley gets up and clasps hands with the girl who hates her. "I'm so happy to be working with you and can you tell me what lotion you rub on your knees," Riley says excitedly and Braces is disarmed by the happy puppy.

"Uhm whatever," Braces shakes her head and faces off Riley's puppy face with a catlike glare. "Your character isn't as bad as Achilles at least."

"This hand holding has gone longer than I'm comfortable with," Maya pushes them apart.

"Mmm drama," Zay grins and eats his apple slices. "You're right I am drawn."

"I'm not that bad," Riley gasps.

"Eh. We both got screwed over by that one," Braces shakes her head at Maya.

"I did nothing! I-I I'm just going to sit down," Maya sighs and goes back to her seat accepting her fate.

"Maya has never failed me," Riley shakes her head.

"Honey-"

"Don't call her honey," Maya objects.

"-She's married and has a son. She's partly to blame for getting you killed," Maya officially hates Braces.

Riley's eyes widen and she stammers out a what. "MAYA IS MARRIED and has a son!" She blurts and their friends playfully shake their heads at Maya in disappointment for cheating.

"Bisexuals," Braces mutters and shakes her head. "You can't trust them."

"Bi-what?" Riley shakes her head not understanding the word.

The bell rings and Braces realizes that she basically had a conversation with Riley. She runs away. Riley sits down and grabs Maya's hands. "Whatever you've done we can always work through."

"Thanks, darling," Maya chuckles.

"I'd be great stepmom," Riley thinks as she gets Maya's bag for her.

"Trust me, you don't want hers," Farkle shakes his head.

"He's right. Anything mine is part spawn," Maya nods as they head to the exit.

"I think Braces is warming up to me. I have that effect on girls," Riley twirls. "Although the time span varies."

"Oh yeah, I was a goner in less than a minute," Maya says as they loop arms.

"Eh, I took some convincing," Smackle says coming from behind them with Farkle.

"You like me!"

"Come on goofball. Let me walk you to your class," Maya says.

"Maya, you can't be tardy so many times," Riley wiggles free of Maya's grip. "Lucas, you take Maya," Riley orders.

"Again with the setting up," Maya whines.

"Maya... we have the same class," Lucas reminds her.

"Oh? We do? I never noticed. Probably because Riley and Farkle aren't there to draw attention to you," Maya mutters.

"Ouch, that's cold," Zay shakes his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya almost feels bad for not paying attention to Lucas but art is distracting. The class they share is ceramics. They have to write a paragraph for the first five minutes of class about class conduct, safety, and cleaning. After that the fun would start and they spent ten minutes either fooling around or like Maya they would compile a list of ideas and do a rough sketch. Lucas had been sitting on her table the whole time...go figure.

Today she was forced to make it in time by Riley and Lucas. She wrote her paragraph and turned it into the teacher and then went back to her seat to start doodling.

"Student's and heathens," the teacher rose from his rolling chair to address the class. "Your lasts crafts are out of the oven. Don't make a mess of the floors and tables," he warns.

Maya jumps out of her seat and dashes to the cabinet. It doesn't take much rummaging to find the small cat she had made for Riley, it was no bigger than her hand and Maya had spent two classes getting the details right.

"Nice cat," Lucas says behind her and she almost hisses in surprise.

"Thank you, huckleberry, I worked hard on it," Maya goes searching for the acrylic paint. "What did you make?" She stares at the figure in his hands and purses her lips in regret.

"A mushroom! I'm going to make a Mario when I'm better at this," he proudly shows her his mushroom.

"That looks like a di-oh there's my purple. Lucas! Be a useful giraffe for once and get me that."

"Sure thing short stack," Lucas smiles as Maya gives him a glare that could melt iron. "Jk, man. Please don't kill me."

"Just get me the paint."

Maya smiles when he gives it to her and goes back to her table. The newspaper is spread and the brushes are clean of wet clay. As she gets to work she forgets about the rest of the world, the background noise, her schoolwork, and focuses on enjoying herself and loosing herself to her art.

It's not thirty minutes later that Mr. Matthews opens the door. Lucas and Maya are too busy painting to notice but the teacher gets up to go speak with him. They chat outside for a few minutes before the teacher returns with Mr. Matthews this time.

"Everyone drop what you're doing it," to his chagrin some student do drop their work and the sound of shattered work make his heart shatter as well. "It's a figure of speech! Did your parents drop you when you were babies? Jesus," the teacher tugs his beard. "Maya!" Maya doesn't hear and continues working.

"I've got this!" Lucas holds up his hand and licks his lips. "Riley! You're here!"

"What!" Maya immediately looks up in shock and happiness. Realizing she's been duped she glares at Lucas. "Why do you only ever bring me heartbreak?"

"Thank you, Lucas. Maya's girlfriends father has convinced me to help out their theatre production. We'll be helping them do the art props and such. This way your easy A's come through quality work.'

The class simultaneously groan and glare at Maya.

"Hey! Don't blame me or my girl. It's clearly her father's fault and why did you even agree to this!" Maya points at the teacher.

"She makes a valid point," Lucas agrees.

"Because," the teacher sniffs. "My marriage is going terribly. We all can't be Cory and Topanga. If I'm suffering you're all going to suffer with me. Listen up boys! Never marry, be a bachelor for life."

"Excuse me," Maya raised her hand. "But it's not exactly fun going from a woman only household to having to wearing bras every time I leave my room," all the girls nod.

The teacher thinks about that for a second. "Okay. Marry someone that doesn't irritate you and is quick to forgive."

Maya and Lucas slowly look at each other and slowly look away.

(Back with Riley and Farkle in creative writing)

"Farkle."

"Yes dearest?" Farkle looks up from his work. Their writing teacher was snoozing at his desk.

"Do you think Maya was joking about not realizing Lucas was in her class?"

"Not really no," Farkle answers and goes back to scribbling conspiracy theories.

"Oh," Riley frowns, unsurprisingly unsatisfied with his answer.

"I hear the wheels in your head turning," Farkle chuckles.

Riley folds her hands together and rests her head on top.

"Lucas was Maya's crush," she states.

"When she was having an identity crisis," Farkle crosses his arms.

"No identity crises are that severe," Riley crosses her arms too.

"Err, no. We saw fight club together Riley," they both saw it in psychology class. "When you're not satisfied with yourself you transform into a form that is the opposite. A form you desire."

"Farkle that's a work of fiction," Riley stresses out. "Not to be mean but the protagonist was cray and blew up a building and I think identity crises is on a completely different page from a personality disorder."

"My point is," Farkle continues on, "that there are those that love and idolize others. Celebrities and the most devoted of fans for example. How many fans go through surgery to look like Kim Kardashian, Beyonce, or Chris Brown?"

Riley ponders that for a minute. "I see your point," she says and turns back to her work but Farkle doesn't think that's the end of it.

"Are you stressing?"

"So, so stressing," Riley stresses out.

"What clouds are hovering over Riley town?" Farkle asks.

"Concern over my soulmate!"

"You're 16! You have no soulmate. Turn down the drama please," the teacher shouts and goes back to napping.

"Maya," Farkle understands.

"Maya," Riley nods, face etched in worry. "Maya is amazing, beautiful, and fearless."

"I know! All the ladies in my life have those traits," Farkle grins and Riley smiles back.

"Charmer! Anyways, Maya is all these amazing things yet..."

"Yet..."

"Farkle, you told me people are social animals."

"Correct."

"Yet..."

"Maya has never made any real effort to expand her social circle, doesn't show any interest to socializing."

"You don't think Maya suffers from loneliness?"

"No. You two aren't apart for long. You're Topanga and Cory, all greatness wrapped into one Riley."

"Ahhh," Riley slides her hand to her heart. "You're great too. But last year I almost moved to Europe. What would have Maya done without me?"

"Cry," Farkle answer is a fact. "Cry for a long period of time until you came back. Heh, professor Antonio was right about the casting, Achilles and her do have a lot of similarities."

"Farkle. What if like Patroclus I wouldn't be coming back...ever," Farkle straightens his spine and takes this conversation more seriously. "What did Achilles do to get over his loss?"

"He grieved," Farkle answers softly. "He went through some of the stages of grief and by some I really mean one which was anger. Then he died and reunited with his best friend in the underworld."

"Oh," Riley wrings her fingers.

"Oh? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Riley tries not to squirm in her seat. "You're a mind reader now?" Farkle sees right through Riley's smile. "What am I thinking?" Her tone is light and teasing.

"That her father abandoning her at a young age and her mom's lack of presence throughout the years affected her more than you previously believed. And that she develops feeble, half-hearted crushes on people that are opposite of her father like Josh and Lucas, guys with a good boy persona for a sense of security and fear of abandonment. Or that she obsessively clings to her safe place that has been with her for years, her haven and only respite to the everchanging and unfair world, and that the removal of you will do irreprehensible damage to her psyche? Your dad told us your mother left for a short time and that hurt him but he had Shawn with him to keep him afloat but you're her everything and can't easily be replaced," Farkle guesses.

"…"

"…"

"Not in so many words no," Riley shakes her head. "You really dug deep instead of just grazing."

"Of course, she doesn't notice Lucas! She gets tunnel vision whenever you're in the vicinity. You're like the sun and she's the earth. Without a sun there would be no life on earth," Farkle explains. "You think the distant stars are going to compare to her sun? Not even close."

"Thank you for the scientific explanation. I love her, I'm worried about her. What if I'm not there to provide sunshine? We could eventually move on from each other, right?" Even as Riley says it her heart flops to her stomach at the thought of being separated from Maya. "There is a Riley without the Maya and a Maya without the Riley."

"You talk like an addict," the teacher grunts from his seat and glares at them. "Indoor voices please."

"People can change people. But some people have too much influence," Farkle nods. "And that can be a bad thing. Did you know that people that live up far north get seasonal depression? Waking up and it's still dark is mindboggling. You make do with lamps lights, candles, and flashlights but the sun is life. They become ashy pale and sick. You start to freak out, there's nothing but endless frost and white landscape with no hint of life. The world is cold and desolate without the sun," Farkle was ever blunt.

"Not Maya. Maya is warm."

"And you're the radiance that gives her that warmth."

"So, I should be worried," Riley want's hot chocolate, the conversation gave her goosebumps.

"Eh. College is a few years ahead."

"I don't want Maya to wither alone Farkle."

"Sometimes life just is Riley.

"I'm not going to up and leave her," Riley states. "Never going to happen," Riley knows she's being naive but she wants to believe she's right.

"I'm sure Pat thought the same thing."

"My mom came back."

"Sometimes history repeats itself," Farkle nods. "Sometimes it diverts its course. Life isn't always fair to us."

"I have faith in us."

Farkle stares at determined brown eyes. "Yeah. I have faith in you two too."

"I'm just going to ignore the problem," Riley grins and goes back to her work.

"Riley!" Farkle laughs. "You can't ignore the problem and expect it to go away or solve itself. Is Pluto going to be a planet if nobody advocates for it."

"Pluto deserves to be recognized as a planet and so much more!" Is Riley's fierce response. "Fine how about a scientific answer? Will a satisfactory one make you drop it."

"I love scientific reasoning," Farkle gushes.

"The sun keeps everything thanks to its force. The other planets won't run away because force will keep them in place. We're not separating, ever," Riley concludes.

The bell rings and they pack up.

"Oh thank Moby's Dick," the teacher sighs gratefully and sits straight as some of the students give him affronted stares. "What? It's a classic book."

"Bye," Farkle and Riley walk out.

Smackle comes up to them in the crowded hallway and Farkle reaches for her hand. "Have an interesting class babe?"

"Eh, it was me teaching the class as usual," Smackle shrugs. "I forgot to wake Zay," Smackle says not missing a step. "Oh well."

They walk into class to see Maya, Lucas, and Sarah arguing with Riley's dad.

"Thanks for waiting guys," Zay runs into him. "What fun stuff are we doing today?" They look at the board. Humanity was written on the board. "Really? This is going to be one of those darker episodes huh? Have you and Harper been talking about Sylvia Plath?"

"Look Farkle. All the teachers are joining forces to educate us into depression," Maya gives a pained laugh and Riley goes to her.

"Riley's dramatics is rubbing off on you," Zay laughs as they all take their seats.

"No. Maya got Riley a horse once," Sarah reminds everyone.

"True."

"I like this light mood," Mr. Matthew grins from his place. "Now what does everyone have in common?"

"I'm going to take a guess, it's a long shot, but death is the common denominator," Smackle throws out.

"A soul?" Lucas tries.

"A face?" Maya tries.

"All good suggestions and they're all true. Everyone has a conscience and the ability to reason."

"Lies!" Maya playfully yells and Mr. Matthews glares at the wannabe delinquent.

"Yeah. Maya has the physical embodiment of a conscience," Riley points at herself.

"And reason," Farkle grins.

"and that brings me to my next topic," Mr. Matthews says ignoring the commentary. "Life. How valuable is it?"

"Extremely!" Maya answers confidently

"All life matters but I'd risk it to help someone in need," Lucas gives his two cents.

"Depends on who they are," Maya elaborates.

"You have to try either way," Lucas shakes his head when Maya turns to glare at him.

"And here we have an example of a slytherin and hufflepuff," Zay snickers.

"A fun time in philosophy. Continue daddy," some student's look at Mr. Matthews, some look at Maya. Mr. Matthews casts a confused glance at Maya who shrugs helplessly.

"Okay. Life and death, who decides who lives or dies. Hector of Troy knew he was going to die and accepted, more or less. The titanic? An iceberg hit it and was that just its fate? World war one, the war to end all wars, was it worth the price of human life?"

"I think people believe in fate because it gives them hope," Riley says. "Achilles knew the prophecy and he stayed for ten years. Hector thought he could avert his fate by killing Achilles but instead he killed Pat. Someone wasn't on duty watching for icebergs in the middle of their course. World war one was just a mess of bruised egos and complicated alliances. I don't know maybe it was just destiny."

"There are seven billion humans. We're junior! Nothing is under our control! Someone in China and Germany is pulling all the strings," Smackle grunts.

"Which is why I'm going to rule the world! Countries can't go to war if I'm in charge of everything," Farkle grins.

"No offence man but having you as supreme chancellor sounds like a terrible idea. Remember Emperor Palpatine," Zay shakes his head.

"Nothing is fully in our control. Even our lives, even adults have some sort of authority over us. Enjoy your youth while you have teenage freedom. You're only a teenager once."

"Why can't you ever teach us something happy?" Riley shakes her head. "Why don't we ever talk about...about space!"

"There was a Russian astronaut that burned on his descent," Farkle says helpfully and Riley shakes her head.

"I'd like to petition for us not to talk about war," Riley asks.

"Denied. War is longer than human history."

"Life would be much more peaceful without men," Smackle says outloud and all the guys turn to her. "Sorry, I was supposed to think that."

"I'm kind of sad I didn't get an amazon queen instead of Patroclus," Riley frowns. She had gone to seen Wonder Woman several times with Maya.

"Same. Is it too late to switch characters?" Maya asks.

"Yes," Cory rolls his eyes.

"Party pooper."


	4. Chapter 4

Riley's greatest nightmare had come true. Instead of just her father, he had invited his peers over to their house and Riley thought it too rude to lock herself in her room.

"Is this a bad time? We'll come back later," Riley steps back and almost crashes into Maya.

"No, stay and go get ready. Shawn will be here any minute," Topanga gave her the I'm serious finger.

Maya had almost bailed if it weren't for Riley's grip on her sleeve.

"If I'm going to be uncomfortable you're going suffer with me," Riley says with a smile that promised punishment if Maya didn't get her butt inside.

"Okay," Maya gracefully accepts defeat.

They drop their bags on the floor and go to the kitchen to get snacks.

"What're they doing here besides to make us feel uncomfortable?" Maya whispers to Topanga. Riley passes a muffin to her girl.

"They're working on the script," she fills them in. "I think it's nice. Like a book club except with more work, groaning, and staring blankly at the wall."

"Yikes," Maya flinches. "Why the teachers want to give themselves extra work I will never understand."

Cory scratches his head. "Riley, what's a song that you'll likely play on your wedding?" He asks.

"Rude by Magic," Riley's answer sarcastically yet her father writes it down.

"Perfect," Antonio eyes sparkle, high on excitement. "Maya? Contribute please." He's on Cory's right and eating Doritos.

"Sure, girlfriend by Avril Lavigne will be playing when I break into Lucas's wedding and the sound of Farkle, the best man, cheering in the background," she grins cheekily and Riley glares at her.

"You wouldn't dare," Riley growls playfully giving Maya her angry face and everyone in the room coo at the sight.

"Telling me not to makes me want to do it even more," Maya responds teasingly in a sing song voice.

"I thought the love triangle was done with," Topanga groans at her daughters.

"It is," Riley nods. "We have. Me and Maya have officially thrown it out the window," Riley promises. "We're not about that drama."

"Ohhhhh drama. We need tons of that," Antonio pen works furiously.

"Abhorrent triangles," Maya shudders. "The school board should remove it."

"How's it going so far? Can I take a look?" Riley asks her dad and tries to peer over his shoulder.

"No!" Cory presses the script to his chest.

"Let the writers write. You can critique and be super judgmental about it later," Topanga chuckles and brings them salsa.

"For once we'll be grading you," Maya grins. "We'll be upstairs. Don't bother coming up if you need anything," Maya says to the teacher as she drags Riley upstairs.

"What scene are you writing now?" Topanga sits down next to her husband.

"Modernizing the part where Ag is sacrificing his daughter," Cory casually tells her.

"How are you going to modernize a murder scene?" Topanga asks curiously. That scene had never settled inside her well.

"Easily. Death is modern, just have to slightly modify what's happening," Cory goes on.

"Are you still going to kill the innocent girl?"

"Totally," Antonio grins in delight.

"Character development for the guys," Harper explains with an eye roll.

Shawn abruptly waltz in and Topanga wonders if Riley ever locks anything. They need to have a serious conversation about locking doors. Cory squeals and runs to his best friend. Cory's peers sigh in exasperation, the script wasn't going to get finished if they got distracted for every little interruption.

"Girls!" Topanga yells.

"We're ready," Maya and Riley past Shawn's open arms and to the door.

"Why do teen girls never hug their dads anymore," Shawn's arms drop to his sides.

"They're excited. Don't kill them or I'll kill you," Topanga swears.

"No worries. We're going to a friendly area," Shawn promises.

"In New York?" Topanga scoffs. "Yeah right. Good luck with that."

"Maya, take care of my daughter," Cory reminds her.

"Forever and always," Maya promises as she leads Riley out the door by the hand.

Auggie walks in with his Eva and friends. They all recoil at the sight of teachers. "Ugh. We'll be in my room," they run away but not before taking the bag of Doritos.

Shawn had the honor of being the chosen one(never a good thing), the one to teach his girls how to drive. He signed up for more than he bargained for. They got stuck in afternoon traffic for an hour, the whole time Riley and Maya were singing from his old disks, backstreet boys.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, WHERE YOU'RE FROM, WHAT YOU DID, AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME!" Riley and Maya hollered from the back and Shawn considered just flinging himself out of the car and into incoming traffic.

He steered hard left and cars honked after him. That shut the girls up, Maya had sandwiched Riley to the door and they both groaned. They both gawked at him in a what the hell manner.

"We're here!" He said as he moved into an empty parking lot. "Maya, get over here," he says as he turns off his car and unbuckles his seatbelt. He took the passenger seat and Maya took his place, Riley leaned to Maya but recoils when Shawn sends her a stern look. Instead Riley buckles herself and sits in the middle. "You know what to do Maya?"

"I have this under control dad," Maya smirk is incredibly smug. The vehicle is from the early 2000's and works fine.

"Please don't kill me peaches," Riley says softly from the back.

"I won't," Maya fixes her mirrors. "You're really tall," she grumbles at Shawn and adjusts her seat.

"Start the car," Shawn instructs and with a twist of her wrist she does. "Excellent. Do you know how to move?"

"Yeah. You have to put the needle to the D in PRNDL," Maya answers confidently and he nods his head after a minute.

"Wow, PRNDL, okay like the chips. Make sure to check your mirrors before you move," he tells her.

"Remember that time we saw that girl make her car disappear," Riley pipes from the back and Shawn turns his head to tell her not to distract the driver.

"Honey, we were sleep deprived that day and I told you not to go get sandwiches from that place, they're a strange family," Maya shakes her head. She turned the radio on low and listened to despacito.

"Maya," Shawn rolls his eyes. "Focus."

"Right," Maya steps on the gas and Riley and Shawn screech at the sudden lurch.

Shawn holds onto dear life as Maya lives her dream of being a race car driver, Riley is paralyzed in fear. He should have rented a car with an emergency break but Maya had sworn to the holy virgin that she would be responsible. He realizes too late that Maya was agnostic.

"Peaches!" Riley finally regains her voice. "This is why Achilles isn't allowed to drive," Riley shouts and Maya glares.

"Excuse me. Do you see me dragging any dead bodies?" Maya glances at her mirror and Riley's pale face is enough to make her slow down. "Sweetie, calm down, you're not dead," and she slows to a stop.

"That's enough driving Maya. We'll discuss this later," Shawn whimpers and checks to make sure they weren't dragging any dead body.

"At least I parked right," Maya points out and to Shawn's amazement she did park inside the lines. "Your turn honey," Maya chirps, not affected by her terrible driving.

Riley and Maya switch seats, Riley's legs are wobbly after Maya's trial run. She clutches the wheel, her posture stiff and eyes trained in front of her.

"Relax darling. You'll do fine," Maya soothes Riley's nerves.

"Yeah. I doubt you can do any worse," Shawn starts to relax.

Back at home base Cory and the rest of the teachers are arguing about the plot.

"Let's be original!" Harper growls.

"They're high schoolers! They know horse dung about the Iliad. The best of their knowledge comes from Hollywood Troy. It's original for them," Antonio barks.

"Is this story going to have a happy ending?" Topanga wonders and they all glance at each other before delivering an ominous answer.

"Define happy ending?" Harper questions and Topanga, supposes they were going to be as faithful to the original epic as possible. The Iliad might not be technically a Greek tragedy but it had elements of it.

"I'm trying to formulate a way to let my soft beautiful daughter live so..." Cory tries. "But how else am I going to put Maya in an unstoppable rage where she tries to fight a river," Cory shrugs. "A river Topanga! That's hardcore!"

"I'm doing the cool battle scene of his homies trying to rescue her corpse," Antonio laughs gleefully and Topanga thinks all writers might be slightly sadistic.

"I'm writing the inevitable emotional breakdown of Achilles as he cradles his...uhm boys dead body," Harper says.

"His lover," Antonio mumbles.

"Scholars aren't sure. Weren't they related by some lady?" Harper tells him. "We'll make it ambiguous and leave it for the audience to decide."

"Gay," Antonio grumbles.

"There's a scene where they're having sex with women from Lesbos," Harper grunts and Cory lets them duke it out.

"First of all, t's ancient Greece. Second, what straight men do that unless its a porno? Lastly, we'll have to cut that out of the play, Lucas wouldn't be able to deal with the pressure."

"Hello!" Farkle comes down the stairs accompanied with Zay, Lucas, and Smackle.

"Where did you guys come from?" Antonio gasps and the students flinch at the sight of the teachers huddled in the living room with paper work.

"Mr. Matthews why did you bring your work home?" Lucas shudders. "We came from the window."

"What?!" The teachers eyebrows shoot up.

"Don't worry, that's a regular thing," Cory sighs.

"Yeah, it's cool. The cops were going to arrest me until Lucas waved at them, flashed a pretty smile and said we lost our keys," Zay laugh has bitterness creeping in.

"I sense your discontent toward social prejudice," Smackle noticed keenly.

"Never," Zay says through gritted teeth.

Maya staggers inside, carrying takeout, and they all whip their heads to look at her.

"Achilles?" Antonio blinks.

"You are all still here," Maya sighs.

Charlie comes in carrying Riley on his back.

"Diomedes and Pat?" Antonio blinks. "What're you doing here?"

"I live here?" Riley reminds him.

"Weren't you with Shawn? Where's my bestie?" Cory questions them.

"Funny story. Apparently, there's a good reason why Achilles and Pat have a charioteer," Riley's laugh is nervous and Charlie bobs his head as he settles Riley down.

"Hello," he waves. "I'm just here to drop them off."

"There was an accident. Shawn is fixing his wrecked car. Charlie was nearby, I called him and he gave us a ride home," Maya summarizes and locks arms with Riley. They pass by everyone's stunned silence to go to the kitchen table.

"You wrecked Shawn's car!" Topanaga and Cory shriek.

"We brought tacos," Maya offers and everyone goes to steal her food.

"Thanks for the ride Charlie," Riley grins at him and he shakes his head no problem and takes his leave.

"I live nearby Charlie. Why didn't you call me?" Smackle asks.

"If they called you, you would have taken ten years to get there and gotten them killed on the way," Cory laughs at his Odysseus joke.

"And get sidetracked by a bunch of women," Harper adds.

"I resent that," Smackle frowns. "My math tests prove that nobody stops me from getting to point a to point b."

"The odyssey jokes," Harper chuckles. "Could be worse than taking ten years. The Jewish people wandered the middle east for forty years before making it into the promised land."

"Yikes," Farkle sits down and Maya gives a taco. Zay and Lucas sit on the other side of the table.

"I have great, no, the best news," Zay declares with the happiest smile and throws a smug look at Lucas.

"You have a car and are letting me borrow it?" Maya tries but he firmly shakes his head no.

"You made into a sports team?" Smackle takes a bite out of her taco.

"You singlehandedly made Pluto a planet again?" Riley says hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Zay tells Riley and Maya strokes the heartbroken girl's hair in a comforting manner.

"You're in the honor roll?" Farkle goes. "No, that's not realistic."

"I'd be hurt if I wasn't in a good mood. I'll tell you guys," Zay squeals. "I got myself a girl!" And everyone gasp in surprise.

"Zay, just because a girl talks to you for more than a few minutes doesn't mean you should start fantasizing and-," Maya doesn't even finish, her sigh is enough to convey what she means.

"Said the puppy that crawled through a window and clung to Riley after just one smile and ever since," Zay grumbles. "Yeah, you're going to criticize me?"

"Point hufflepuff," Farkle agrees and Riley slides her hand over Maya. Maya's petulant face evaporates.

"That's not fair. Leave my pup alone. Kids need lots of love and support. We suffer through withdrawal if we're apart too long," Riley argues.

"Have you two thought that maybe you're too dependent on each other," Lucas regrets his words when Maya takes his taco.

"No," they deadpan.

"Who is the lucky chick," Riley eagerly pokes at Zay.

"Sarah!"

"My other chick?" Farkle blinks and shrinks when Smackle and his other girls cast him a glare. "Uhm, that did not come out right. How?"

"We bonded over our characters."

"Ahhh, Zay I'm so happy for you two," Riley squeals. "She deserves someone that makes her happy, will protect her, follows every whim, and cuddle with."

"I'm not a puppy, Riley," Zay comments with a puppy face and Riley boops his nose.

"And then there was only Lucas left," Antonio chirps pleasantly.

"Hey! No," Lucas protests. "Riley and Maya aren't dating anyone," he points to them.

"I don't know how to tell you this but you're the third wheel in their relationship," Cory speaks bluntly. "Congrats Zay. You're officially in the circle of couple and pairs."

"Aye," Zay nods. "You'll find someone someday, man," he claps Lucas's back. 

"Ugh."


	5. Chapter 5

When Sarah had taken Maya's seat behind Riley the few student's inside had let out a small gasp and gawked. Riley had been early today and she pinched herself to make sure she hadn't accidentally fallen asleep on her dad's lecture but no, Sarah was truly there occupying Maya's seat.

"Hey," Riley greets cautiously and checks the door but Maya has yet to arrive. "What's up?" Sarah's actions were highly unusual.

"So, I know we're not close or talk and that I was just recently invited to your strange social group," Sarah says gathering her nerves.

"I don't think like that at all. I actually like you and am excited to become better friends," Riley grins and Sarah relaxes.

"Good. Listen, me and Zay are going on a date tomorrow and my dad is...well you've met him," Sarah rolls her eyes and Riley nods sympathetically. "I was hoping you and Maya could come with us?"

"Really? Me!"

"Yeah, I can't really keep up with Farkle and Smackle so you're the next best thing. How about it?"

"Yes, I'd be delighted too," Riley squeals and that's when Maya and Mr. Matthews walk in. "Daddy, I'm going on a date tomorrow!"

"What?" Maya and Mr. Matthews say at the same time and the class lets out a collective laugh.

"You're in my seat. What're you doing in my seat?" Judging by Maya's tone it's not really a question. Sarah carefully stands up, hands in the air and goes back to her spot. Maya reclaims her place and Riley slides her hand over Maya's.

"Be nice. Sarah just invited us on a date with her and Zay," Riley clarifies.

"Oh, well if Zay is going that's fine," Cory gives his permission and Maya clears any half-thought plans for Saturday.

Saturday was supposed to be her searching up for part-time jobs as a way to learn responsibility and technically pay Shawn back, but going out and having fun with Riley would always be Maya's first choice anyway.

Farkle, Lucas, and Smackle come last with the excuse of incorrectly dissecting a frog in science.

"How do you go wrong with cutting up a frog," Maya asks and then her blue eyes find Lucas's cut lip. "Smackle, you kissed him?"

"No," Farkle huffs and Smackle shrugs with an evil little smirk.

"Settle down future depressed adults and delinquents," Mr. Matthews shushes them.

"Mr. Matthews, Zay and Maya are good people. They won't end up in jail," Lucas shakes his head and Zay nods his head.

"Today we'll be discussing, the lost generation."

"Honestly, I wish," Maya shakes her head and wonders if he's low key telling everyone to scram.

"Farkle time," Cory grins.

"Basically, they were a generation of young Americans that had just come back from WW1 and found themselves well...lost. Then they went bye, packed their bags and shimmied over to Europe to party. A curt golden age of artist, writers, dancers, and other artistic fields," Farkle lectures.

"That sounds amazing! Where do I sign up!" Maya bangs her fists to her desk excitedly.

"Right. Sounds like a hoot," Farkle grins and goes back to his seat.

"Hitler was alive during that time and he was a failed artist," Mr. Matthews adds and the whole class recoils.

"I take that back," Farkle shudders and Smackle caresses his cheek.

"Every generation brings its bad apples and its good apples," Mr. Mattews walks around the class. "You younglings have the power to impact the future. Weather it's a golden age or not is up to you. Smackle gets a Newberry medal."

"Heck yeah," Smackle and Farkle cheer.

"For a breakthrough in a scientific field. There's a chance she's going to do something that will enlighten our lives or cast a shadow."

"Oh, why do you have to damper my dreams," Smackle glares.

"Sarah can be a great film director," Sarah grins and waves. "And bring only lead roles to white actors and give minimum wage to minorities."

"Hey!" Sarah snaps. Hollywood was crooked but not every director was like that.

"Lucas-"

"-Is great and doesn't deserve this," Lucas rambles.

"Riley might become a spokeswoman for the world and help bring change and rights to other countries," Mr. Matthews continues and Maya proudly squeezes Riley shoulder because there's no doubt in her mind Riley is good and amazing. "Or she'll sit by, marry comfortably, do nothing and turn a blind eye to the injustices in the world."

"Really dad," Riley frowns.

"Yeah, Mr. Matthews," Maya objects, "Riley is my future sugar mama. It'll be awkward if I'm leeching her husband's money. I don't do threesomes."

"You okay with this," Lucas looks at Riley as he points at Maya.

"I don't exactly encourage that mentality, but if she ends up selling millions for every canvas than I expect her to spoil me in Paris and Hawaii," Riley informs him and Maya nods at her.

"The lost generation. If you lose yourselves... try to find a worthy cause to place yourselves in. Too many of the lost generation didn't have a happy ending and died tragically. Be careful and be true to yourselves," Cory said gravely and the student's swallowed at the thought of their deaths.

"Yeah, my personal experience isn't that great," Maya shakes her head and Riley turns to playfully glare at her.

"Are you saying you didn't like being me?" Riley ticks.

"I love you but yes, it was an exhausting confusing time for me. Super glad the status quo is back," Maya hums.

"As we continue our fun school project-"

"Fun," Maya quotes.

"I'd like to remind you that war has a heavy cost to your psyche. Be sure your cause is worth the damage."

"It's a play Matthew and we're sixteen. Calm down," Maya breaks his serious face and he's close to sighing loudly. "Life is good Mr. Matthews. My friends are happy, my home is happy, I'm happy. We're exactly where we're supposed to be. War isn't going to hit the sunny shores of Maya-villa," Maya laughs at the world.

"Nothing is forever. The unexpected comes when you least expect it to," he tells her. "And when it hits you like a brick, you can't easily run away."

"Well yeah...getting hit by a brick would incapacitate anyone, making it difficult to maneuver," Smackle speaks and this time Cory does roll his eyes. "Like in Home Alone."

"I think he meant that metaphorically," Farkle whispers.

"Ahh, yes that makes sense," Smackle nods.

"For your homework-" the class boo's, "you'll be writing a page on what instigated a war of your choosing and the effects after part. It doesn't matter the time period but make sure to cite your sources," he says.

Smackle raises her hand and Mr. Matthews gives her the go ahead. "Is this punishment for Riley and Maya destroying and traumatizing, Shawn Hunter?"

"Yup!" The class groan and cry out at the injustice. "It's just a page you couch potatoes. Americans," he growls, more than a little exasperated.

"But did we kill him!" Maya exclaims, palms up.

"No!" Riley tells him.

Smackle joins in the protest. "They're young. They've never driven before. If anything, it's Shawn's fault-" Cory gasps and clutches his heart,"- for not taking the driving lessons seriously. And nobody died so no harm done," Smackle crosses her arms.

"You don't get a pat in the back for not killing a person, ya little-" the bell rings and the class packs up. "Don't forget your papers; class dismissed," he waves his hand at his grinning students. "Maya, Riley, don't forget to go to Topanga's and talk with Shawn," he reminds them.

Riley and Maya leave looking a little guilty.

"The car didn't look that bad," Riley mumbles and locks arms with Maya.

"Yup," Maya agrees.

"Everything came out intact," Riley and Maya walk to the hole.

"Mostly," Maya shrugs and Riley halts. She heaves a big sigh, twists until they're facing each other, and leans down so their foreheads are touching.

"I trashed it," Riley admits glumly.

"I helped," Maya cups Riley's face. She did perhaps, unintentionally, give Riley some bad instruction and so Riley doesn't deserve all the blame. "Hey, my mom told me my dad had ran into a lamppost when he was sixteen. Don't beat yourself up."

Sarah, Smackle, and Farkle were patiently waiting on top of the stairs for them to leave the comforts of Rileytown. Sage walks up next to them, trained eyes going from the two best friends to the other three.

"Hey, I see that it's finally happening," Sage smile whole-heartedly..

"What's happening?" The three of them eye her in confusion.

"That," Sage motions to Riley and Maya. "You don't see it?"

"They're always together. Nothing out of the usual," Farkle and Sarah clear up.

"You clueless young ones," Sage sighs and shakes her head. Smackle springs up.

"What am I missing?" Smackle can't see any new discoveries.

"I'll be honest with you guys. Some of us are thinking that Riley gave up on Lucas because of Maya."

"Well, yeah. It's been established that nobody no matter how big his biceps are or how handsome he is, is worth sacrificing each other,"

"Don't you guys think that perhaps, and here's just my hypothesis, that they dismissed Lucas for each other. Together together. Korra and Asami together, Gabby and Xena together?" Sage watches as Sarah eyes widen to the size of her glasses. "That they could just be gay for each other," she speaks plainly.

"They're always happy. At least Riley is and Maya is usually happy with her," Farkle can't recall any moment when Maya wasn't ever truly unhappy with Riley.

"Th-they're not gay," Sarah whispers. She has known them too long and they were just touchy touchy all the time.

"They're upset?" Farkle frowns at Sarah.

"Well, I mean they did just crash Maya's step-dad's car," Smackle reminds them.

"Girlfriends without the space in the middle," Sage doesn't allow anymore room for confusion in they're brains.

"Ohhh," Smackle understands now and checks out her friends. "I... hmm. Now I can't stop seeing it."

Farkle was quietly mumbling to himself. "They have been...closer than ever since that moving away scare. Closer than ever...that's saying something."

"Is he okay?" Sage asks and the girls scrutinize him.

"Yeah, his genius brain is just a little overwhelmed. Happens to the best of us," Smackle rubs his back.

"Is it like that or is this Riley and Maya," Sarah cleans her glasses. "I've known them for a long time and can't really tell. Riley likes Lucas, doesn't she?"

"Maya likes Josh I think. He doesn't come often. Although that could just be physical attraction," Smackle examines the two girls closer. Riley was Riley and Riley was super friendly and loving and Maya needed that when she was growing up in a broken home. This could just be family love or some new shape.

"Huh, shame. They're good together," Sage remarks and leaves when the bell rings again.

"Do we know her?" Smackle asks Sarah.

"I thought she was a friend of yours," Sarah responds.

Maya has a great idea. "Why don't we just get our rich best friend to help us out?"

"We're not gold mining Farkle," Riley snorts and pushes away.

"Come on. Lots of people do it," Maya grins, blue eyes sparkling playfully and Riley's heart lightens almost to a state of a balloon. "Or we can hold out until college and outsmart financial aid."

"I love you and that trouble making brain of yours," Riley sighs.

"This trouble making brain made you smile," Maya holds Riley's hand. "New dad is waiting, let's go."

"Ready you two?" Sarah asks and they look up.

"Yup," Riley leads them up and her eyes flicker with concern at Farkle's stunned face.

"Farkle," his girls asks and Maya waves her hand at his face but no reaction. "Lucas! Zay!"

The two boys come back from their lockers and Maya points at Farkle. They grab Farkle from the ends and the gang leaves. On the way to Topanga's Sarah unexpectedly loops arms with Riley and Riley almost jumps out of her skin if it weren't for Maya holding on to her.

"Hey?" Maya looks at her in what are you doing manner.

"Can I borrow your girl for a quick sec?" Sarah asks but not really and is already pulling Riley away from Maya and they move to end of the group. Maya goes to talk to Lucas but keeps glancing back at Sarah suspiciously. Lucas grins at her and Maya would tickle except Smackle wouldn't appreciate having to take Farkle to the hospital and ambulances were expensive.

"Hello, little lady," Lucas grins.

"Howdy doo, woody," Maya shoots back. Their relationship has been infinitely better ever since becoming friends. Youth was annoying with its unnecessary drama and triangles. She can't even remember why she was intimidated for him besides his height. Riley lets out a little laugh and both blondes glance back and it hits Maya like a lightning. Right, Riley is Riley and Lucas was Riley's first middle school crush and Maya's whole world was Riley and she had spent too many nights watching novellas and dreading have to hold Riley cry at her first heartbreak. Maya's face darkens recalling Christmas and they first week of high school. She shouldn't judge to harshly, she didn't have Lucas in a pedestal always and he hadn't really disappointed except Farkle abandonment did sting.

"Oh-oh! Maya has her angry face on. She's distrustful isn't' she?" Sarah laughs quietly and Riley shrugs.

"Just a bit," Riley shrugs. "Not that I don't love how our relationship is progressing but is there something wrong?" Farkle is acting weird and Maya is distrustful for good reason.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Sarah whispers and Riley blushes brightly.

"L-love," Riley squeaks and stumbles but Sarah holds her steady and smiles at Maya when she stops.

"She's good," Sarah shouts and nobody looks convinced but Smackle urges the blondes to keep moving. "How can you tell when it's dating love or forever love?" She questions and Riley thinks about it.

"I can't really say. My parents and grandparents are till the day they die love. I guess Auggie too," Riley shrugs and feels a little crestfallen.

"Are you telling me there's only enough true love for one Matthew member every generation," Sarah bursts out laughing and Riley huffs. "That's a shame."

"I don't make the rules," Riley bemoans. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. Are things with you and Zay that serious?" Riley asks.

"No. It's just some couples stay together after high school and I'm worried I won't be able to realize love if I become complacent. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No boyfriend so no," Riley shakes her head. "Like telling the difference between caring or love?"

"Yeah, exactly. That brings me to my next request," more like experiment but Riley doesn't need to know that.

"Ohhh, sounds like a mission. Hit me," Riley says eager to help.

"My dad and I are heading to upper New York to shoot a scene. I want Zay to come but dad is understandably dad. He knows you're a good kid and said Zay and you can come be an extra if your parents allowed it," Sarah explains and Riley's eyes widen.

"You want me to chaperone a couple's weekend? I'd be happy to except my parent's and Maya," Riley is going to try to go because she really does love watching love blossom.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you but you'll be paid to be an extra," Sarah adds and there's a new glint in Riley's eyes.

"I'm in!" Riley yells excitedly and rushes to tell Maya, managing to trip again but Maya's seventh sense is on point and she catches Riley.

"You okay darling?" Maya asks in a mid-western accent and Riley grins up at her.

"Yeah. Can't say the same for Farkle," they look at Lucas who had accidently let go of Farkle when he heard Riley yelp. Farkle was on the ground and Smackle and Zay were checking to see if the knocked out boy was okay.


End file.
